Story Idea
by Zionic-Bunny
Summary: A plot bunny that has been bouncing around in my head. I fully confess that I would like to write this story but am a procrastinator and am scared to make the commitment. Anyone is welcome to this idea or elements of it if it interests them. Please feel free to have a look and critique or comment.


I have a story idea that has been bouncing around in my head, and I would like to write it, but I am unfortunately a procrastinator. I have started stories before and never finished them, and on the off chance that I wrote this story, and even one person liked it, I couldn't bear the thought of letting that person down by not finishing the story (which I have done in the past). Should I ever try and write it, I would write the whole thing first and then post it. So long and short of it is, here is a story idea that should anyone be interested in they are welcome to take it and make it their own. If you think about writing this please let me know, I would love to read it. _CAUTION:_ This story idea contains spoilers for Naruto's parentage.

The idea is for a Fairy Tail and Naruto crossover story of a bit of a different sort. Please don't get me wrong there are many amazing stories in this category, and I am thankful to have had the opportunity to read some of them as there are some incredible writers out there.

In the story Naruto is somehow sent to Fiore at a young age, either when the demon is sealed inside of them, before the sealing or a few years after when he is a child. I was planning on going with the moment of the sealing. Though it is entirely up to the writer's discretion. How he gets there is also up to the writer, whether it is a run in with a strange jutsu, the sealing did not go as planned, or the Anima accidentally sucks him in, are only a few ideas I was toying with.

In Fiore he ends up being trained as a mage, and ends up at some point joining Fairy Tail. I was planning Dragon Slayer, but it's up the writer.

After being trained as a mage Naruto is somehow transported back to his homeland in the Land of Fire, either by once again the Anima, an attempted retrieval from Kohona, a magical accident, etc. I think this would be interesting because there are many stories of Naruto ending up in Fiore, but very few of him returning home. I was planning on having him return as an older teenager, aka Shippuden time frame (which technically wouldn't be Shippuden if Naruto wasn't there).

I was thinking that Naruto's father the Fourth Hokage would still be alive, and that Kohona would be a very different and potentially better place, or they are at war again. I hadn't decided. Well the Hokage is still alive, and he prevented the Uchiha Clan massacre, so Sasuke did not go to the dark side and is still a ninja of Kohona. In the story Naruto would also have younger siblings, who he would meet for the first time.

I was also toying with the idea that magic and chakra were different forms of energy. This would result in Naruto having the undeveloped chakra system like that of a civilian (though still with the boost from the Kyubbi), which would lead people to assume he is a) not dangerous and weak, and b) unable to defend himself (equaling a very protective and worried Hokage). Also the idea that if Naruto was a Dragon Slayer then I'm pretty sure the scales would prove to be effective against kunai and shurikin. For humorous purposes I was planning on having Naruto running around the village declaring himself a 'fairy' and being interpreted incorrectly the villagers and shinobi. There were no planned parings in mind, though I'm open to any kind of pairings, I would probably have based such a thing on reader response and request. I wasn't sure how to end the story, with either Naruto wanting to stay in the village or return to Fiore, or some of the Fairy Tail Mages may end up in the village in their attempt to rescue Naruto, or something entirely different I wasn't and am not sure at this point.

Thank-you to anyone who took the time to read this (not so little) story idea of mine, I appreciate it. Writing down the idea helps to get the plot bunny out of my head. If anyone would be interested in using any element of this story idea, please let me know. I would love to read your work. Perhaps I will try and write this story, or perhaps not. I do know for a fact, that knowing what a procrastinator I am, I would not post it unless I had written the whole story. Perhaps this little brainstorm has inspired someone, perhaps not. Thank-you for your time.


End file.
